


First Kiss

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Incest, i dunno, laurie is underage, onesided kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So she asked him for a light and they leaned in close, and she felt her dull ache ignite into a full-blown heat, flaring just as her cigarette did. He was no Dr. Manhattan but he was strong, he was handsome, he was charming, and he was available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been being a gross creep and reading stuff for this ship recently, and I had the idea for some accidental incest. Obviously, from Laurie's perspective, the scene where she meets Eddie for the first time is very sexually charged. I don't believe he would feel the same way about that, but I don't know if she would have picked up on that. I began to wonder what would happen if Sally had been just a few minutes later in realizing that her daughter was taking too long, and this is what happened.

Laurie didn't know where the sudden bout of sexual frustration was coming from. She had never really been with anyone before- had never had the chance to, with the way her mother kept her occupied- but she had always been able to keep such impulses under control in the past. But that was not the case that night, and it irritated her.

She had been positively captivated, being in the same room as someone like Dr. Manhattan, and had surprised herself with how attracted she had been to him. All it had taken was one smile from him, and she wanted him. Badly. But his girlfriend was there, and she had been quick to usher him out before Laurie could take the chance to get him alone.

Not that she would have really known what to do if she did. She had no experience on that front, and though she had seen movies, she had no idea how to apply the tricks she had learned or even what tricks would actually work. Still, she had wanted him so badly that it had left her with a dull ache and she did not know how to fix it.

One thing she knew for sure was that she did not want to have to listen to her mother's questions about the meeting or hear her prattle on about “when I was a hero” while she was already so frustrated. She decided it would be better to hang back and gather her thoughts, have a quick smoke and hope that it would relax her, maybe cause this feeling to fade.

While she stood there, searching for a lighter that she realized she hadn't brought, the man who had caused the meeting to break up so quickly approached her. The Comedian said a quick greeting, asking her about her mother because, of course, everyone knew her mother.

Laurie wasn't really listening, however. She had heard the line about having her mother's eyes more times than she could count, and she needed a light, and he was smoking too, and he was a man. And there was something about this scene that felt like a movie, and Laurie decided that it was now or never.

So she asked him for a light and they leaned in close, and she felt her dull ache ignite into a full-blown heat, flaring just as her cigarette did. He was no Dr. Manhattan but he was strong, he was handsome, he was charming, and he was available.

So she pretended to pay attention while he talked about something or other, and kept a close eye on his mouth, as if she were hanging onto every word and not just waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Her chance came when he lowered the cigar from his lips, and, without wasting a second, she dropped her cigarette, bringing her foot down on it as she stepped forward to kiss him. She had never done this before, but she hoped her technique did not give that away as she crushed her lips against his. He stepped back in confusion, opening his mouth to say something, and she dove back in, this time forcing her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him roughly.

She moaned into his mouth, trying to earn some sort of response from him, some sign that she was doing this right and that he enjoyed it, but he did not kiss her back. Instead, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back, his expression one of shock and anger.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?” he asked, glaring at her.

“I was just...I thought...” Her cheeks burned. Had she misread his signals? Had he not wanted her after all?

“You have no idea...” He groaned and paused, as if searching for the right things to say. The right way to let her down gently. However, he did not have the chance to find those words, and they were interrupted by the last person Laurie wanted to see at that moment.

“You take your hands _off_ her,” shouted Sally from behind them.

The both whirled around to see her standing there, enraged. The Comedian dropped his hands from Laurie's shoulders, and tried to look casual. “Hi, Sal. Long time, no see,” he said.

“Not long enough in my book, Eddie,” she replied coldly. She pointed a finger at her daughter and said, “Laurel Jane, you come here. We're going home.”

Laurie walked over to stand behind her mother, mortified. Not only had she done something as stupid as kiss this man who had no interest in her, but now her mother had arrived to treat her like the child she had hoped he would not see her as. She hung her head in shame as Sally railed into the man, not really listening to it or caring what had her mom so mad.

She was so humiliated that she could think of nothing else, and she dutifully followed her mother back to the car, not saying a single word. There was nothing she could say; it seemed that Sally had misread the situation and assumed he was putting the moves on an unwilling Laurie, as opposed to the other way around. Anything she said to explain the situation would only reveal her shame and so she said nothing.

“I'm sorry I lost my temper,” said Sally, after a few moments of silence. “There are some things about me and my history that you don't know...”

“Did you know him before?” asked Laurie, horror creeping into her as she realized that she might have just made out with one of her mom's old boyfriends.

“It's a...it's a long story, and a complicated one. I didn't want to tell you about this until you were a little older, but I suppose you're old enough now.” Sally sighed and took a deep breath, and told Laurie about her history with Eddie Blake.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is one of the least fucked up things that I've written for this fandom and I'm not sure what that says about me as a person.


End file.
